


Darling

by skull53



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Puppy Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: Darling.....I have forgotten the exact moment that Lena had started to use that term of endearment to address me but if I think about it, maybe it all began the first time I met her.





	1. Chapter 1

**DARLING**

Darling.....  
I have forgotten the exact moment that Lena had started to use that term of endearment to address me but if I think about it, maybe it all began the first time I met  her.

__________________1_________________________

Clark was continuously pastering me on this interview saying that Lena Luthor must did something evil so we must get our hands on it. I kept telling him maybe she is good and more innocent than we thought.

" _Clark Kent, what a nice surprise to see your face here. Finding out if this Luthor is up to no good I suspect_ ", Lena said with a raise of eyebrows.

" _It is lucky for you not to be there at that time of explosion Ms Luthor. So you cant blame me for suspecting something"_  I was about to nudge Clark's shoulder for that remark.

Lena raise her eyebrows again at that remark," _Well lucky is when Superman come and save the day"_. " _And Supergirl was there too"_ , I couldnt help but add in.

" _And who are you?"_ , She asked. " _Im Kara, Kara Danvers from Catco not as a reporter but Im just tagging along,"_ I finished while adjusting my glasses, a nervous tick I couldnt help but possess.

" _Not a reporter? you could have fooled me",_ Lena said smiling sweetly.

then Lena gave a copy of pendrive with everything inside saying " _Here a copy of everything that you need Mr Kent, I hope thats enough for now. Cant a girl try to make a name out of her family for once. You should know that right Ms Danvers?"_.

Finally Clark was satisfied with what Lena said, took the pendrive and start to move out of the office. I was about to leave when Lena started saying, " _Kara darling, I hope it is not the last time we speak"._

Flabbergasted and a bit flush I replied " _Yes...yes same for me"_...Darling, who said that for the first time we met. Well she looks nice and maybe hot....ohmy....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay then the Gala happened....

I was doing work as usual at Catco while babysitting Mon-el. Golly he is a nuisance. Then walk in non other than the CEO of L Corp herself strutting straight to my desk. Rao her dress was hugging her figure making her butt looks awesome. Not that Im staring. I am staring.

"Lena!, What makes you come here all of a sudden", again adjusting my glasses while saying it. I couldnt stop that nervous tick even if I tried when Im with her.

Lena smile that gorgeous smile and reply" Well darling, of course Im here to visit my favourite reporter in National City, you." She pointed a finger at me.

"You praised me too much Lena but Im flattered," one point for me for not stuttering. Then she goes on about a Gala held by L Corp this coming weekend and how she would like to have me as the reporter on site. That is a privelage I wont miss.

"So Kara, I'll see you this coming Saturday and could you ask for Supergirl presence also? It would meant so much to me." 

Well that is not what I expected, to be two people at the same time but I'll try. How can I say no to that face so I agreed. Couldnt make it obvious. Right.

" Can I come?" Mon - el suddenly piped in. Rao I forgot he is there for a second.

"Of course you can come. Kara's friend is a friend of mine,"  Lena said without a hint of malice in her voice but I sense something else, irritation maybe? Wonder why.

The day of the Gala.

To say that I was nervous must be an understatement. Alex is no help either "Kara, breath, its just a Gala, well maybe Lena Luthor the CEO herself come to your desk and give an invite. Wait. I think Im not helping."

I just stared at her. "Well Alex its not just a Gala. Lena Hot Luthor just invite me personally for this one and on top of that she called me darling.Rao I got it bad."

"I bet you would do anything when that girl calls you darling but back at the situation now, wear that dress." she finished pointing at a simple white dress from the far corner.

I dressed myself, styled my hair in an updo before picking up Mon el. Wish he was not there. Hard enough to keep my identity on check and have to babysit this guy.

We arrived at the hall and I was about to inform my name when Lena saw me from afar. She quickly walked to us and spoke sweetly. "Kara darling, you look beautiful. We are waiting for Supergirl to arrive before starting." 

I was about to reply to Lena when I saw the server was carrying a plate full of potstickers. "Wait Lena. Isnt that potstickers!!!!. You have potstickers at your gala. How did you. What! That is so cool. There is potstickers and you look so lovely in that dress. I am rambling now right," 

"Well, darling, it is potstickers that you just saw and please help yourself at the buffet table since there might be other things that you may like there while we wait for Supergirl," Lena said and then I just remembered that Supergirl should really make an entrance now.

"Okay Lena but Im going to the restroom first real quick," Lena showed the direction of the restroom and when I got my chance quickly changed to Supergirl.

Everyone at the Gala was in awe with Supergirl and Im happy to say Lena looked awestruck. 

"Supergirl, thank you for your time here. Please help yourself with the food and everything,"

"Thank you Ms Luthor, I hope that we can have a good relationship here in National City and put our family ties aside. I'm sorry but I wont be here long Ms Luthor, there is always someone or something needing my assistant but I hope to see you soon"

Lena looked up to Supergirl, "Yes of course Supergirl you must be busy here. I hope we can maintain good relationship and see you soon darling."

I was about to fly away when that last sentence struck me. Wait. I dont think Lena used that term freely with anyone but.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/2 of Gala. Will continue again after I have think of something. Mistake is mine and please point them out so I can adjust here and there

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for any spelling or grammar error. English is not my first language and a newbie here guys be cool. Please comment and give suggestion since I would love to continue this as series. I accept everything including smut *wink*


End file.
